


Sangue & Liberdade

by VoidGoddess



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Character Development, Depression, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 09:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidGoddess/pseuds/VoidGoddess
Summary: Meu nome é Dandara Hillesheim e sou uma ex-sacerdotisa, que depois de ter participado da guerra contra o Lich King, perdi alguns de meus princípios  e o amor da minha vida. Por isso que abandonei a minha vida eclesiástica. Depois de alguns anos, resolvi embarca em um navio junto com o meu amigo, para procurar um lugar onde pudesse encontrar um novo começo e descansar em paz.





	Sangue & Liberdade

**Author's Note:**

> World of Warcraft não me pertence.  
Esse e o meu primeiro projeto.

  
E a quinquagésima nona noite sendo embalada pelas ondas do mar, e como todo castigo para corno é pouco, sonhei com aquelas 36 faces mais uma vez, só que dessa vez estavam todas desfiguradas, com o aspecto de que estavam derretendo, mas pelo menos não clamavam o meu nome com aquelas vozes ordenadas. Isso de certa forma me trouxe um alivio, pois da última vez conseguir ouvir as vozes ecoando na minha cabeça durante dias.  
Dou um logo suspiro antes de leva as minhas mãos até o meu rosto, para poder limpa um pouco das lágrimas secas em meus olhos e das bochechas. Estranhamente até a simples ação de levantar os braços se torna doloroso, as vezes não sei se dormi de mau jeito na rede ou se alguém resolveu me espanca durante o sono.  
Tento tomar coragem para levantar da rede, mas como ela é de algodão, que me abraça de uma forma tão aconchegante. O que deixa tudo mais difícil ainda é a sensação que um elefante pisoteou os seus membros, a simples tarefa de esticar as minhas pernas demora uma eternidade. Lembro-me de que se eu demorasse um pouco mais para levantar, era certeza que ia ter que beber café frio, o que nesse clima não era uma opção muito agradável. Então com muito esforço estico o meu pé esquerdo até que o dedão toque o piso, e o choque do chão insanamente frio arrepia todos os pelos do meu corpo, e por um instante hesito em colocar o outro pé.

O meu camarote é o que fica na parte mais funda da nau, e tinha uma iluminação de gemas mágicas de luz azul que oferecem um ar agradável e suficiente para enxergar todo o quarto. As paredes são feitas uma madeira negra grossa, com uma impermeabilização perfeita. Mas só o fato de esta rodeado de água do mar, já torna o local com a temperatura mais amena e deixava a madeira bem fria. Finalmente saio da rede e vou praticamente me arrastando até a penteadeira. A penteadeira feita de mogno é presa a parede de madeira negra, assim como o espelho oval de 42 centímetros, onde a sua moldura prateada toda entalhada em forma espiraladas, toma a minha atenção.

– Ainda vou contar quantas espirais tem aí – _Penso um pouco alto._

Em cima do móvel não tem nada, mais dentro das gavetas que são fechadas com uma chave estava tudo que precisava, uma escova com cerdas macias e o cabo de madeira bruto e, dois perfumes de fragrância suave e doce, uma tesoura prateada grande, uma caixa com as bijuterias e joias, um espelho pequeno oval, com a moldura feita de madeira branca e com o cabo entalhado na forma de um peixe, e uma escova de dente e a pasta feita da mistura de hortelã e menta. O guarda-roupas, que também é feito da mesma madeira e com as portas trancadas com chave, que tinha diversos tipos de roupas, mas todos elas feitas de algodão, somente os calçados eram de couro e já estavam bem gastos, já que odeio sapatos novos, pois sempre fazem meus pés doerem.

Observo no espelho da parede e com a luz fornecida pelas gemas, era capaz de ver aquela mulher de rosto meio oval de bochechas um pouco gordas e lábios bem cheios, de nariz reto com uma pequena cicatriz bem na parte óssea, mas só perceptível se for vista de perfil. De olhos fundos e meios caídos, de cílios longos, e com a íris de tom castanho bem escuro, mas o olho esquerdo tinha uma particularidade, devido a um ferimento no canto do olho feito por um elmo voador, a pupila ficou dilatada permanentemente, dando a impressão que esse olho tem a íris preta. E por mais que pudesse reverter esse dano, não o quis, pelo seguinte motivo, aquilo era para me lembrar da minha decisão egoísta, no qual nunca vou me arrepender de ter feito. O problema não era a aparência esquisita que a íris completamente dilatada proporcionava, mas sim a certeza que no futuro ficaria completamente cega desse olho, mas não me importava tanto com isso. O espelho também revelava minha cabeleira longas e preta, que escorriam pelos ombros e paravam perto da barriga, dava uma aparência ainda mais preguiçosa, pois só estava grande por que não tinha vontade nem de pegar uma tesoura e corta-lo.  
  
Tudo que fiz foi pegar uma fita que tinha amarrada no braço, e prendi os longos cabelos em um coque mal feito, e assim pude continuar a fitar aquela mulher no espelho. Agora podia ver claramente aquele ombro largo e definido, seios medianos e agora um pouco caídos, diferente do que era a dois meses atrás. E em destaque os mamilos escuros, e cada possui um piercing reto de aço e a baixo deles tinha uma enorme tatuagem em darnassiano, que partiam do meio dos seios e seguiam pelas costelas e o abdômen inchado. Assim que encarava sua barriga, que um dia já tinha sido bem definida, o seu olhar foi para os braços que possuem uma musculatura magra bem definida e com algumas cicatrizes antigas, que se destacavam na pele escura, mas nenhuma cicatriz conseguia ter mais atenção do que duas tatuagens rúnicas que possuía. Em cada antebraço possível ver as runas desenhadas com tinta preta, cada uma tinha a sua forma única e função. Função essa que depois de cumpridas, era necessário que as tatuagens fossem refeitas, a do braço direito tem as runas dwarven com as inscrições para disparo de cinco raios, e a da esquerda tinha sete setas de gelo. A das costelas e abdômen foram feitas em escrita élficas muito bem detalhadas, por causa da forte magia de regeneração que contida nela. Também possuía uma tatuagem na cabeça, mas esse era impossível de ver, a menos que raspasse toda a minha cabeça, e ela tinha um misto da linguagem darnassiano e runas dwarven, que também tinha a função relacionada a saúde e regeneração. A outra tatuagem que tinha maior significado era a que cobria toda a costa, pois era o significado dessa tatuagem que me mantinha viva. Símbolo da minha ganância e proposito de vida, que uma vez havia me esquecido, mas agora tentava me segurar no que ele significava, para não cair ainda mais.

Já cansada de encara aquele reflexo, procuro outra coisa para ocupar minha mente, como o que vestir. Vou até o guarda roupa e pego o primeiro conjunto que vejo, uma camisa de mangas compridas e de cor azul escuro, e uma calça bege cheia de bolsos. E calço uma bota marrom de cadarço preto, e amarou da forma mais preguiçosa que podia. Se dirigiu a porta do quarto, mas paro e volto a cômoda, onde pego minha escova de dente, passo a pasta e depois tranco a gaveta e vou para fora do quarto com a escova dentro da boca.

Do lado de fora do quarto estava bem frio, e a iluminação também era feita com das mesmas gemas, mas agora tinha a tonalidade branca. O local estava impregnando com diversos odores, do mais marcante ao mais fraco, café sendo torrado na hora era o que sobressaia, ervas aromáticas e algumas especiarias vinham logo depois, pois era isso que transportávamos nessa nau. Seguindo o cheiro do café fui até as escadas subo os dois lances até chegar em uma sala que a única iluminação era a luz franca que vinha por debaixo da porta que não possuía maçaneta, tudo que tive que fazer foi empurrar a porta com o pé e sair daquele lugar fechado.

Assim que coloquei o pé no convés me deparo com uma baderna daquelas, e toda as manhãs, é sempre a mesma coisa. Sempre é reconfortante ver aquele monte de gente das mais diversas raças e cores correndo e dando ordens uns com os outros, mas assim que me viam, paravam tudo que estavam fazendo e gritavam uníssono.

– BOM DIA CHEFIA!! – _Gritavam bem animados, e ainda ouvia uns gritos mais atrasado vindo da proa do navio. _

_  
_– Bom dia... – _Dei uma pausa bem longa por causa do bocejo enorme, que quase fez a minha escova cair, e depois continuei _– Bando de baderneiros.

E em seguida todos começavam a rir e voltarão a que estavam fazendo. Uns já estavam arrumando as velas e outros iam checar as cordas. Parei um tempo para observar aquele alvorecer colorido, de tonalidades rosa, laranja e amarelo, e por sorte a luz do sol ainda estava bem baixa, e não incomodava tanto o meu olho esquerdo, mas logo teria que colocar um chapéu. O vento frio trazia o odor refrescante do mar, tinha um certo cheiro doce característico, que parecia que tinha chovido em algum lugar. Um certo elfo noturno veio até mim com uma caneca cheia de água e a estendeu. E a peguei e fui andando até o parapeito e comecei a escovar os dentes, enquanto o elfo ficava ao meu lado.  
O elfo era um novato ex-escravo, não tinha nem 1 ano que estava na Companhia de Transportes Marítimos BlackWood ou como todos chamavam CBW. Um jovem de um metro e noventa e três centímetros de altura, e de cabelos na tonalidade verde bem claro junto com aquelas antenas... digo sobrancelhas. Seus olhos tem uma cor azul brilhante e sempre enigmáticos, nunca era possível saber o que exatamente estava pensado, pois seus lábios sempre expressavam um meio sorriso. E sua pele tem uma tonalidade roxa clara, e isso só faz destacar algumas cicatrizes que possui em seus braços descobertos. E a sua blusa regata branca bem longa revelava e escondia algumas coisas. Seu corpo bem forte, por causa do trabalho braçal de descarregar e carregar dos produtos. A sua calça é feita de couro preto e bem justa, ao ponto do ficar bem apertadas nas coxas definida e apertada na bunda, mas a regata bem longa e impedia uma observação mais minuciosa. Não que eu estivesse reparando de canto de olho.

  
– Nós a ouvimos hoje de manhã, a senhora teve outro pesadelo? – _O jovem Noril falou com o tom de voz calmo, o que me tirou do transe, o que me fez tentar escovar os dentes mais rápidos, tomei um pouco da água da caneca para fazer um bochecho antes de cuspi tudo no mar._

_  
_\--Sim, tive o pesadelo de sempre – _Respondi enquanto limpava a boca com a manga da camisa e lhe entregando a caneca vazia com a escova dentro._ – Eu atrapalhei o sono de vocês? – _Perguntei preocupada, pois se os gritos estivessem muito altos, teria que tomar remédios para dormir de novo. O ruim desse remédio que ele me dava uma azia demoníaca, mas se fosse pelo bem comum e tranquilidade de todos, eu tomaria._

– Não, quando você começou a gritar a maioria já estava cordado – _Ele dava um longo suspiro antes de continuar. _– A senhora não achar melhor voltar a dormir em companhia de alguém? – _Noril me olhava com uma expressão neutra, mas a sua voz transmitia uma pouco de preocupação._ – Pelo menos assim a senhora não teria tantos pesadelos...  


De fato quando compartilhava a rede com alguém, meus pesadelos cessavam, pois o calor de um corpo ao meu lado sempre me trazia tranquilidade, tipo um porto seguro. O problema que não tinha ninguém que confiasse de corpo e alma. Até porque essa pessoa que confiava a minha vida, estava em um porto de Ratchet que fica o leste de Kalimdor, onde ele está firmando um contrato. E fazia três semanas que ele estava lá, e nos iriamos nos ver de novo em duas semanas, nas redondezas de Orgrimmar. Esse elfo, e o meu melhor amigo, Rylad é um elfo noturno. Foi com ele com quem fundei essa companhia de transporte marítimos, nos conhecíamos desde crianças, e mesmo depois que meus pais morreram, foi a família dele que me deu um refúgio temporário. E sim, já tentamos ter um relacionamento, mas não por falta de tentativa minha e nem dele que não foi para frente, mas isso nunca deu e nem daria certo, nos víamos como irmãos, um amor fraternal era o que nos unia. Nada mais, nada menos.  
Tendo essa segurança de que se rolasse algo ou não entre nós, eu conseguia dormir ao lado dele sem problema. Até porque ele nunca havia me tocado sem o meu consentimento. Diferente de algumas criaturas que não vem ao caso. Não, não queria pensar nelas agora. Assim tentei focar os meus pensamentos para outra coisa, comecei a fitar o jovem elfo, que ainda estava parado esperando a minha resposta.

– E você sugere quem? – _Olhei para o jovem Noril _– Para que eu possa dividir a rede, e assim cessar os meus tormentos noturnos? – _Aguardei a resposta, em quanto me divertia com a mudança súbita de expressão do jovem._

– Eu...eu não sei – _Ele fez uma careta, mas em um segundo a expressão dele ficou bem calma e parecia esta pensativo, até que ele deu sorriso de canto de boca, e começou a me fitar_ – Se a senhora não se incomodar, poderia ser eu? – _Ele me dava um olhar bem atrevido._  
  


Tudo que pude fazer antes de responder foi dar uma risada. E voltei a observa-lo mais atentamente, e inconscientemente comecei a compará-lo com Rylad. Ele era alto, mais ainda não chegava aos dois metros e dez centímetros do meu velho amigo.  


– Porque não, não é? – _Respondi na maior tranquilidade. E observa as feições dele mudando, e era o que me divertia naquele momento_ – Se eu me sentir ruim hoje, irei até a sua...

– Não é mais fácil, que eu já dormir contigo... – _Ele fala com uma voz bem mansa. _

– Assim a senhora não teria o trabalho de se levantar, durante a madrugada – _Ele previu o meu discurso e já aprontou uma solução. Vitorioso, ele sorriu de forma travessa._

Suas expressões pareceriam tanto engraçadas e confusas pra mim, tinha a impressão que ele estava me cortejando, mas não queria ser arrogante, e supor qualquer coisa antes de ter certeza da sua verdadeira intenção. E se há uma coisa que odiava, é a de trabalhar com suposição. Gosto de ter certeza das coisas, nem que fosse a certeza que iria me foder. E esse era um do motivo que odiava todas as matérias que tinha probabilidade, isso durante o período escolar e sacerdotal. E não gostava de lidar com nada que tivesse mais de 5 % de chance de dar errado. Talvez o medo do fracasso era o que me impedia de testar algumas coisas. Mas isso era mais limitante quando tinhas meus 11 a 18 anos. Agora com 31 anos, estava pouco me fodendo para probabilidades e estatísticas. Mas ainda continuava receosa, sobre as verdadeiras intenções de qualquer criatura, e isso inclui o jovem elfo a minha frente.

– Ok, no meu quarto as 20 horas, depois disso eu fecho a porta e não abro mais – _Falei em um tom de brincadeira._

– Estarei te esperando na porta sem falta – _Ele me respondeu seriamente, e saiu correndo para o porão._

Fazia muito tempo que não tinha uma conversa assim, de planejar algo para fazer mais tarde, nesse período cinco anos e meio, só estive seguindo o fluxo das coisas. Como se fosse uma folha que estava planando no ar e de repente caísse na água, e agora tudo que fazia era boiar e esperar que um vento forte me levantasse de novo ou me afundasse de uma vez. Essa simples interação mudou meu humor, para melhor. Logo eu tinha que compartilhar esse meu bom humor com alguém, e ninguém melhor para pentelhar logo de manhã que o meu capitão.  
Fui até o camarote do capitão, ver se aquele grandioso e formoso ser já estava tomando o seu desjejum. E como havia pensado, ele estava sentadinho na sua cadeira de costa para porta, e estava molhando o pão no café antes de comer enquanto fitava uma mesa cheia de papeis.

– Bom dia meu grande Capitão Thonar – _Falei com uma voz melosa e sarcásticas, enquanto ia me aproximando das suas costas e colocando as minhas mãos por dentro da gola da sua camisa de algodão amarelo. _–Dormiu bem querido? _Disse bem perto da sua orelha e dando um sopro, em quanto aproveitava para dar um abraço bem apertado. _  
  
O capitão é nada mais que um anão bem rabugento, que tem uma longa cabeleira a e barba bem trançada, tudo no tom castanhos bem claro. E reza a lenda que ele tinha mais de 150 anos, pois todas as vezes que lhe questionava a idade, ele sempre dava uma resposta um bem diferente das anteriores. Seu rosto tinha um aspecto severo de idade, e devia isso aos longos períodos exposto ao sol. Por causa disso sempre era debatido entre os tripulantes do navio, qual a verdadeira idade, e isso sempre rendia piadinhas e troca de olhares zombeiros. Mas nada escapava daqueles olhos verdes claros, o que se destacava muito em contrates com aquela cara carrancuda de sobrancelhas grossas. Ele sempre estava atento a expressão dos outros.  
Eu já fiz várias piadas com as sobrancelhas dele, sempre que tinha oportunidade dava lhe um tapa na testa, falando que tinha matado uma taturana, e claro que isso sempre se resumia em alguém tendo que pula no mar. O que ele mais detesta é qualquer trocadinho com a sua altura ou algo parecido, principalmente com gente que não tenha muita intimidade com ele, mas como já tinha duas décadas que conhecia esse rabugento, e ele nem sem importava com os meus comentários ou algo parecido.  
Ele é um dos integrantes primordiais da CBW, pois estava comigo um ano antes da criação da Companhia de Transportes Marítimos BlackWood.  
Nos conhecemos, quando resolvi fazer uma viajem para tentar esquecer a dor da perda dos meus pais e dos outros infortúnios, e peguei o único navio que restava da família, arrastei o Rylad para um taverna perto do porto, e contratei o primeiro capitão que apareceu, e esse era tão louco, quanto dois pré-adolescentes.

– Pode para com a fuleragem? – _O capitão me cortou logo e depois ameaçou derramar café quente nas minhas mãos, mesmo que isso o molhasse no processo._

– Égua, acordou com o ovo virado hoje é? – _Falei entre risos enquanto ia me esgueirando pelo lado direito dele, e depois de debrucei em cima na mesa para ver todos aqueles mapas de rotas estendido e rabiscado. _– O que temos pra hoje? Meu magnifico capitão.

– Temos uma rota calma, se os ventos continuarem assim... – _Ele continuou a comer seu pão e depois me olhou _– Vamos conseguir contornar uma tempestade que está em nosso caminho.

– Tempestade? Só sentir o cheiro de chuva, de onde ela está vindo? – _Apontei a nossa localização aproximada no mapa, mas o anão me corrigiu, e depois apontou de onde vinha a formação de nuvens. Para poder ter uma visão melhor da sua face, afastei um pouco dos papeis, sem bagunçar muito e me sentei na mesa. Ficando assim de frente para o Capitão. _

– Tudo indica que elas vêm desse conjunto de ilhazinhas – _Ele apontou para uma parte do mapa que parecia uma patinha de bicho. Pois tinha uma ilha grande e cinco pequenas em volta dela _– Esperamos que ela se dissipe antes de chegar aqui, pois se não vamos ter uma noite bem agitada – _Completou o anão antes mergulhar outra parte do pão no café. _

A promessa de um navio agitado pelas terríveis ondas do mar e compartilhando a rede com alguém, não me parecia uma ideia tão ruim. Tentei esconder o meu sorriso, mas o anão estava bem atento as minhas mudanças de expressão.

– Vejo que o jovem orelhudo fez progresso – _Comentou Thonar, me olhando de canto de olho enquanto bebericava do seu café._

– É, ele se ofereceu para cuidar de minha pessoa essa noite – _Respondi com um sorriso sincero. De verdade não esperava nada de extraordinário essa noite, tudo que queria a princípio era o calor do corpo de outra pessoa _– Na ausência do Rylad, seria bom ter alguém para me ajudar com as minhas crises.

– Então vamos ver como o orelhudo vai se sair. Até porque, se você não tinha notado antes, ele está flertando contigo desde momento em que pôs as patas no navio – _Ele comentou isso e colocou a caneca na mesa, e levantou a cabeça para poder me observar melhor. Seu semblante era de total preocupação, o que me fez ficar bem tensa. _

Por um momento engoli seco, pois estava tão centrada nos meus próprios problemas, que nem me apercebia da aproximação do jovem elfo. E com o comentário do anão, pude analisar as minhas lembranças das semanas que passaram. Que sim, esse jovem estava todos os dias ao meu lado, principalmente na parte do amanhã, me ajudando nos afazeres matinais. Como pude ser tão desligada? E ignorar essa criaturinha por tanto tempo. Assim todas as peças se encaixaram, não era só impressão minha que estava sendo cortejada, de fato tinha alguém me secando todo esse tempo, e eu estava alerta igual um peixe morto. Agora o que me preocupara não era os galanteios ignorados, e sim o que mais eu ignorei durante todo esse tempo? O que mais eu poderia ter ignorado? Minha saúde já estava uma merda, e pouco me importava mesmo, mas será que eu negligenciei a companhia ou os meus funcionários?  
De repente o meu olho esquerdo começou a doer, e a insegurança e ansiedade estava batendo com todas as forças, ao ponto de fazer os meus olhos começaram lagrimejar. O anão só me observava enquanto soltava um longo suspiro e colocou a sua mão sob a minha e dando um aperto de leve, para me chamar a atenção.

– Calma Dandara – _O anão falou com um tom bem firme, e dirigiu a mão direita ao meu rosto, para poder limpa a lagrima que escorria do meu olho direito_ – Respire fundo e me conte o que lhe aflige.

Thonar me olhava igual a um pai que via a sua filha chorar depois que tinha caído de cara no chão. Tudo que pude fazer foi fechar os olhos bem forte, para fazer todas as lagrimas caíssem logo. Tentei me acalmar um pouco respirando bem fundo e soltando todo o ar pelo nariz da forma mais lenta possível.

-Thonar... – _Sequer consegui formular uma frase direito, tudo era tão confuso, um momento estava super feliz e depois estava abatida. Mas o anão era sagaz e sabia exatamente o que podia me distrair daquele estado._

O homem baixinho rapidamente pegou duas caixas de madeira. Uma abarrotada de papeis que a tampa não fechava direito e a outra com a tampa encaixada perfeitamente. Ele as colocou do outro lado da mesa e puxou a uma cadeira que estava encostada perto da parede.

– Aqui tem o arquivo de todos os tripulantes que resolveram seguir conosco – _Ele se referia a caixa que transbordava papeis e depois apontou para a outa caixa de papeis. _– Essa aqui é daqueles que estão indecisos depois dos 6 meses de serviço – _Ele deu um longo suspiro e continuou_ – Sei que era para entregar esses arquivos mais cedo, mas o Rylad me pediu para esperar até que ele voltasse, com mais tripulantes, mais isso vai demorar – _Ele fez um sinal com as mãos como se fosse um garçom que apresentando a mesa em que iria comer._

Se tinha uma coisa que gosto de fazer e analisar dados e toda aquela papelada das transições das mercadorias, a ficha de cada funcionário. Era um prato cheio para mim. E um trabalho que exige atenção constante, para não cometer erros de classificação e distribuição de função. E o meu interesse maior era nos funcionários, pois tinha que ter certeza quem deveria continuar conosco e quem deveria seguir sua vida longe da CBW. E como toda pessoa normal peguei cada caixa e desemborquei em cantos separados da mesa.

Passei quase a manhã inteira analisando cada perfil; nome, motivação e de onde originavam-se, e principalmente de onde tinha sido adquirido. A CBW tinha uma política simples, “Qualquer um pode ser um tripulante da CBW, mas nem todo tripulante é se um BlackWood”, essa empresa só contratava escravos, pelo menos a sua grande maioria era escravos antes de assumir um posto fixo. Sim, eu compro escravos para liberta-los, e isso leva a um paradoxo no qual já foi fortemente debatido entre as três cabeças da companhia. Quando você tenta acabar com a escravidão, comprando escravos, tudo que você faz é ser hipócrita, pois, está alimentando mais ainda essa indústria cruel, mas ainda tinha uma coisa diferente que nós fazíamos, que era dar condições para que todos os nossos funcionários conseguisse alcançar a independência e seguir a vida como desejasse.

A empresa era dividida em dois setores, o que servia de “faixada” que era o transporte de mercadorias. E o trabalho principal de caçar os traficantes de escravos e simpatizantes. Por isso o trabalho para escolher a dedo cada funcionário, pois se alguém abrisse o bico, jogaria por água a baixo esses 20 anos de operação.  
É claro que tem um enorme problema em caçar escravos, pois em um lugar pode ser legalizado e outro algo completamente imoral. Exemplo, os Orcs tinham seus prisioneiros de guerra e era um direito deles faze-los escravos ou não. Mas não tomávamos lado, pois assim como na cultura orcquica tinha o sistema de escravos, os humanos também tinham, e sempre havia alguém que independente da raça ia querer comprar um escravo, e vai ter um filho de corno que irar vender um. Não somos afiliados da Horda e muito menos da Aliança, a nossa luta era própria que não dependia de ideologia de quem estava certo ou errado, tudo que queremos é a liberdade de todos.  
“E como se livrar de um traficante de escravos? É só pegar ele e colocar um saco preto na cabeça e jogar em uma região onde isso e crime, e de preferência onde a raça que ele trafica seja maioria”. Rylad foi quem me disse isso uma vez.  
Olha que a uns seis anos atrás, talvez eu me importasse como esse criminoso, e iria fazer uma forma que ele tivesse um julgamento justo, mas depois que deixei de ser uma sacerdotisa de Elune, deixava que o Rylad e o Thonar decidissem como e onde os traficantes seriam julgados.

Já estava entardecendo quando terminei de analisar cada perfil, e depois de muito café e frutas secas, tinha concluído o trabalho que foi separado em três pilhas; os que ficam, os que ia jogar Cara ou Corou e os que irão dar o vaza. Olhei para a cadeira do capitão, crente que ele estaria ali, e como sempre estava enganada. Assim pequei cada pilha e coloquei em pastas, e guardei tudo dentro das caixas. Até porque fazer o resto das decisões precisava da atenção dos três membros fundadores, os escolhidos e um dia inteiros em uma sala fazendo tatuagens rúnicas bem especificas e caras para cassete.

Fui para o lado de fora da cabine e vi aquele crepúsculo lilás e laranja, e passei uns segundo admirando ele antes de seguir em busca do anão. E era um inferno ter que encontrar um anão no meio de trolls, elfos, gnomos, meio-orcs, draeneis, goblins e outros anões. Mais quem procura sempre acha, e com as velas recolhidas tudo ficou mais fácil de visualizar ele no castelo da popa, conversando com o timoneiro troll, Zuldan, e a navegadora elfa noturna, Vyndra. Me sentei no parapeito e esperei eles terminarem, pois pareciam discutir sobre as rotas, preferir ficar longe só observando, pois não entendia nada da conversa. O que era engraçado pois tinha nascido em alto mar e sou filha de Edgar Hillesheim que era um corsário, que passava mais tempo na água do que em terra e eu não sabia nem remar um barco e nem nadar direito, o máximo que fazia era boia e segurar o folego durante muito tempo, e isso põem em dúvida aquela frase: filho de peixe, peixinho é.

– Ya Dandara, já terminou com a sua papelada? – _Perguntou Zuldan colocando uma mão no timão e a outra passou nos cabelos ruivos, o penteado para trás e deu um sorrisão, mostrando todos os dentes e exibindo aquelas presas enormes brancas, das quais ele tinha imenso orgulho. Outra coisa que ele adora mostrar era o resto do corpo, pois esse moleque não fazia questão de usava uma camisa, e só usava calça por causa das leis de boa convivência, pois se dependesse dele iria andar só de tanga pelo convés. E essa era uma atitude bem diferente de quando o tinha encontrado boiando nas margens de Dun Morogh, até pensei que estava morto.  
__Zuldan naquela época era bem tímido e desconfiados de tudo e todos. _

– Já deixou tudo separado para quando Rylad voltar? – _Perguntou o anão com uma voz bem calma e também exibia um sorriso bem caloroso, enquanto ia descendo as escadas, e seguindo caminho até a proa. _

– Sim e sim. _Respondi enquanto ia me aproximando deles, ao ponto de ficar emparelhado com o troll e a elfa e os dois estava encarando as nuvens do horizonte._

Ficamos os três olhando para o crepúsculo e depois para a tripulação que corria pelo convés. E uma lufada de vento bem forte bateu em nossas costas, fazendo que os longos cabelos prateados da Vyndra dançarem na frente de seu rosto. Aquela cena durou segundos, a sua de tonalidade azul clara de sua pele, contrastava com o céu multicolorido do sol que se escondia por trás das nuvens, e seus lábios rosados estava meio abertos e molhados pareciam esta recitando algo, e assim que subi um pouco o olhar encontrei os seus olhos fechados, fiquei mais alguns segundos admirando aqueles longos cílios brancos, até que ela levantou as pálpebras rapidamente e seus olhos encontraram os meus e seus lábios formaram um sorriso. Abaixe a minha cabeça envergonhada, mas ainda feliz por ter tido tempo suficiente para admirar aquela beleza singular. E aquilo me fez me lembra de Mikhaila, a visão dela em um campo de girassóis rindo e olhado para mim, me deu um aperto no coração tão forte, que sentir que meu corpo ia ceder, mas consegui ficar bem parada, e comecei a pensar em qualquer outra coisa, pois não queria lidar com aquela lembrança agora. Mas minha mudança rápida de expressão não passou batido pelo ruivo.

– Então alguém sabe se vai chover hoje? – _Perguntei olhando para o céu procurado alguma nuvem suspeita. _

– Se esses ventos mudarem de direção, talvez tenhamos uma chuva, mas enquanto eles continuarem a sopra da proa para a popa vamos estes seguros –_Disse Vyndra, com a voz bem doce acompanhado de uma expressão suave. Ela fez um acedo de cabeça e começou a andar em direção a proa da nau._

– Então Dara, você deseja alguma coisa especifica para jantar? – _O troll se aproximou passando o braço esquerdo pelo meu ombro, e depois dando um puxão para que ficasse bem exprimida na costela dele. _

Não resistir e dei uma risada antes de responder. Trolls pareciam ter um sexto sentido, em sentir o estado de espirito dos outros. E não era a primeira vez e nem seria a última que Zuldan tentava me animar com abraços ou afagos na cabeça.

– Quero algo com batata... batata e queijo – _Respondi ainda olhando para o céu tentando estimar as horas. Soltei um longo suspiro, satisfeita com aquela situação._

O troll me soltou e foi andando para o porão, me deixando completamente sozinha. Assim me deitei no chão e fiquei contemplado o céu, admirando a transição do colorido para o azul escuro profundo. E como tinha poucas nuvens nessa noite, dava para ver todas as estrelas perfeitamente. Não sabia do que elas eram feitas ou o quão longe elas poderiam estar, mas sabia que elas me traziam uma tranquilidade e esperança, pois mais um dia tinha se passado e depois de algumas horas, um novo dia iria se iniciar.

– Dara, não vai vim jantar? – _A voz de Noril me tirou do transe._

– Já e hora do jantar? – _Falei espantada _– Esse dia passou muito rápido – _Virei a cabeça em direção dele. Ele estava com uma das bochechas cheiras de alguma coisa _– Podem ir iniciado sem mim, vou ficar deitada aqui mais um pouco.

– Como desejar – _O jovem elfo respondeu e desapareceu._

Passei mais uns minutos aproveitando a vista e a brisa do mar. Os ventos estavam bem agitados e frio. Aproveitei aquele momento para repousar as pestanas, e aproveita o som dos ventos e ter um momento relaxante, que não me fez notar que os ventos haviam mudando de direção.

A gritaria da tripulação se divertindo no porão, me fez despertar. E me deparar com um céu aterrorizante. Ele está completamente escuro, sem uma estrela sequer, e tudo que pude ver antes de me levantar, era uma linha luminosa passando pelas nuvens. E só uma coisa passou pela minha cabeça. “Vai chover canivete hoje”.

E um raio desceu a bombordo da nau, me fazendo ficar cega por alguns instantes, e depois veio o estrondo ensurdecedor, que me fez perder a noção de alguns sentidos, e acabei caindo no convés. E assim que conseguir recuperar o equilíbrio me apoiando com o braço esquerdo no mastro, só puder ver de canto de olho um clarão atingindo o mastro central. O clarão saindo de dentro da madeira enquanto ia se repartindo. Assim como o estrondo do trovão veio, o mastro explodido o que foi o suficiente me jogar para fora da embarcação, e antes de cair no mar, só pude ver com o olho direito, que o meu lado esquerdo tinha desaparecido, e que vi um monte de farpas encravadas na minha pele, e as inscrições élficas estavam brilhando e tudo ficou preto, antes mesmo de tocar as águas gélidas do mar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nau = um tipo de navio.  
Proa = parte da frente do navio.  
Popa = parte de trás do navio.  
Bombordo = lado esquerdo.


End file.
